Broken Oaths
by Emma daughter of Poseidon
Summary: Two gods, one big three, the other a maiden goddess, what happens when they have demigod children as old a Percy Jackson? And who has to help them?
1. The singing

**Author's note: thank you for reading this guys, as you know this is my second story and I'm really happy for you guys to read this **

**Disclamer: Me: I have a secret to tell you, did you know I'm not Rick Riordan? Oh darn, you did. ANd I sadly do not own Bruno Mars's song It will Rain.**

* * *

**Emma Pov**

Right now, I'm totally hating being a demigod. Why? Because I am currently being chased by a bunch of greek monsters: the Minotaur, some dracanae, and two hellhounds. Also in front of the camp we were supposed to go to is a really big pine tree. Me and my best friend, Sierra, stopped before we reached the tree and turned around. Now before I gone on with the story here's a few thing about me and Sierra, I have green eyes and jet black hair, while Sierra has auburn hair with silvery colored eyes, we are both sixteen. Now I bet you're wondering about our weapons, I have a bracelet that has a ton of different charms of weapons such as a sword, a bow and arrow, a spear, a shield, and a knife. Sierra is good with the bow and arrow and some hunting knives.

Now that you know about us let's go on with the story. As we stopped in front of the tree and turned around i grabed my sword charm and bow and arrow charm. Soon in my hands I was holding a bow and a quiver of arrows and a three foot long sword named tsunami. I gave the bow and arrows to Sierra.

Before we ran to meet our opponents Sierra yelled to me, "Sing! Your voice maybe able to amaze them, and leave them stunned!"

I nodded and started to sing one of my favorite songs,

**_"If you ever leave me baby_**

**_Leave some morphine at my door_**

**_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_**

**_To realize what we used to have,_**

**_We don't have it anymore._**

**_There's no religion that could save me_**

**_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_**

**_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_**

**_Will keep you by my side_**

**_Will keep you from walkin' out the door._**

**_Cause there'll be no sunlight_**

**_If I lose you, baby_**

**_There'll be no clear skies_**

**_If I lose you, baby_**

**_Just like the clouds_**

**_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_**

**_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain.._**

**_I'll never be your mother's favorite_**

**_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_**

**_Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_**

**_Sayin there goes my little girl_**

**_Walkin' with that troublesome guy_**

_**But they're just afraid of something they can't understand**_

**_Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds_**

**_Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try_**

**_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_**

**_If that'll make you mine_**

**_Cause there'll be no sunlight_**

**_If I lose you, baby_**

**_There'll be no clear skies_**

**_If I lose you, baby_**

**_Just like the clouds_**

**_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_**

**_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..._**

**_Don't just say, goodbye_**

**_Don't just say, goodbye_**

**_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_**

**_If that'll make it right_**

**_Cause there'll be no sunlight_**

**_If I lose you, baby_**

**_There'll be no clear skies_**

**_If I lose you, baby_**

**_Just like the clouds_**

**_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_**

**_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..."_**

The monsters were standing there with their eyes closed. Within seconds the monsters have either been chopped down or shot.

"Ahem, I believe you two girls have to come with me."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Who do you think the voice is?**


	2. Being Claimed

**Here's Chapter 2 thanks for liking my story! You guys are awesome!**

**I sadly am not Rick Riordan, his wife, one of his children, nor am I related to him (sadly)**

**Lucky you! I might do one more chapter after this one!**

* * *

** Chiron Pov**

****I was teaching archery when I heard a voice singing. The voice sounded nothing like an Apollo kid, after a while I realized the voice was a daughter of a certain god. I grabbed a son of Apollo to teach archery and grabbed the current Athena cabin leader Malcolm, and headed we down to where I heard the singing.

When we got there we saw two girls one had jet black hair like Percy, while the other one had auburn hair like a certain goddess I know.

As soon as they were done battling the monsters I said,

"Ahem, I believe you two girls have to come with me."

"Holy Hera! You scared us! Don't do that again!" The black haired girl said.

"Emma, calm down! Sorry about her, she gets a bit angry if someone sneaks up on her. I'm Sierra Summers, and this is Emma Johnson, you must be Chiron." The aubu- Sierra said

"Yes I am, and this is Malcolm second-in-command for the Athena cabin. And I believe we need to talk inside the Big House."

* * *

**Emma's Pov** **after dinner**

"Attention campers! We have two new campers joining us today for capture the flag. Their names are Emma Johnson and Sierra Summers. Stand up girls." Chiron said

As soon as the we stood up whispers were emerging about me. That reminded me of what happened after we talked with Chiron.

**_Earlier that day..._**

**__**_"Hey Malcolm!" A big tough looking girl said._

_"Oh no, not Clarisse." Malcolm muttered under his breath._

_"Who are these chumps with you Malcolm? More people for me to beat-up?"_

_"No, anyone with more common sense than you would have known not to fight me." I said looking her straight in the eye._

_"Did you just call me stupid?" She said with a sneer._

_"No, I called you an idiot." I said._

_"Fine but I will take you down at Capture the flag tonight." When she said that poking me on every word she said. Then she left after Sierra screamed"Hey Clarisse!" Clarisse turned around to get hit in the face by a mudball._

_Malcolm was just staring at us. _

_"What?" I asked. _

_"I think want you two to be on my team for capture the flag."_

_**Now...**_

As I got suited up in armor I saw Sierra not putting on armor.

"Why aren't you putting on armor?" I asked.

"I am going to be in the trees tonight with a bow and arrow." she replied easily.

Do you know what I'm going to be?" I asked.

"Defense."

_Typical,_ I thought,_ put one of the new kids on defense._

Chiron said, "To your position and be ready for the game to begin."

I took my sword charm and shield charm off my bracelet and the two items were ready for use.

The conch horn sounded and the game began. Sierra, Malcolm and a few others ran past me and onto the other side.

I waited a few minutes and out came Clarisse along with two other of the Ares campers.

"Oh, look who we have here, Ella the girl who embarrassed our cabin." Clarisse said with a sneer.

As Fast as lightning I dropped my shield and cut her jeans so it looked like shorts, and knocked her goons out by banging the hilt of my sword to the top of their helmets.

"What?" Clarisse mumbled uncertain about what happened until I did what I did to her goons. I knocked her out cold.

"My name is Emma, you pig." I told Clarisse's unconscious body,

Soon Sierra came running across the creek with the flag in her hand.

"The blue team wins!" Chiron announced.

As soon as he said that an empousa jumped out of the forest and pounced right on me and bared her fangs.

Right after that a arrow was shot and went out one side of her and came out the other.

The monster dissolved on top of me and the water healed my wounds.

* * *

** Sierra's Pov**

**(Thanks for the cliffhanger Emma you're so nice to the readers.)**

When I help her up everyone gasped.

Above Emma's head was a green trident.

"All hail Emma Johnson! Daughter of Poseidon, the Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses, and God of the sea."

Soon another gasp, but it wasn't about Emma. It was about me.

A moon with a loaded bow was above my head.

"All hail Sierra Summers! Daughter of Artemis, goddess of the hunt, the moon, and childbirth."

* * *

**Thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed in a few days I will do a special story!**

**Emma: I want to say goodbye!**

**Me: EMMA! PLEASE JUST BE NICE TO ME ONCE, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I MADE YOU!**

**Emma: okay...**

**Sierra: Ok that was weird... so goodbye everyone!**


	3. The Dream

**Thanks for being great readers and reading this! You guys give me the inspiration to write. So thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: This question is for 1000 points; Did you know I am not Rick Riordan?**

**Emma: Yes, or else I would've been written better**

**Sierra: Yes, Emma you be nice she can kill us off you know**

**Me: *grinning evily* thats so true but now it's the readers turn**

**You: Yes I did know that you are not Rick Riordan**

**Me: Well since everyone got this correct and we can't give everyone 1000 points everyone gets 333 points**

**Everyone else: Awww...**

**Me: No awws, on with the story**

* * *

**Sierra's pov**

Later after the game Chiron told me to grab my stuff and move over to the Artemis cabin. When I got to my cabin it was kinda empty except for a few chip bags here and there. I went over to a bunk set my stuff on it, grabbed my pajamas out of it and went to change into them.

When I got out of the restroom I froze. There were a bunch of girls wear silver clothes all over the place. But Chiron came in before I could yell at them a bit.

"Ah, Sierra. These girls are the Hunter of Artemis." Chiron said.

One of the girls came up to me and said "Hi, I'm Thalia, lieutenant of Artemis. Who are you?" She said that a bit suspicious.

"I am the daughter of Artemis." I said super calmly.

After I said that the hunter gasped and their faces looked like this: :O

* * *

**Emma's Pov**

Chiron trotted next to me as we went to the Poseidon cabin.

"Emma, when we get to your cabin there will be a cyclopes in there, but do not worry, he is a half-brother of yours. You have another but he is one of the seven." Chiron said.

"Percy Jackson, right? Everyone compares me to him."

"Correct, he has saved Olympus from destruction by defeating Kronos."

"Oh, looks like we are here."

"Have a good sleep Emma, and may the gods be with you."

I cracked up after he said that. He smiled a bit before running toward the Big House.

_**Time skip to when Emma's asleep:**_

Dreams found me, but not good dreams. The dream started.

I was on a giant trieme. When I looked down from it I saw a giant pit below a leaned forward and went down there. What I saw was terrifying, I saw a black haired boy with sea green eyes holding on to a girl that reminded me of Malcolm. And they were in a pit so dark I knew it only meant one thing: Tartarus. I saw two people screaming for help in the dream I knew who they were. I saw three other guys one looked super cute with curly hair, a chinese canadian guy, and a boy that you could to totally tell he was a son of Jupiter because he's flying.

I heard the black haired boy scream to the other black haired boy: "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there! Understand?"

Nico's eyes widened. "But-"

"Lead them there!" The black haired boy shouted. "Promise me!"

"I- I will."

Below them a voice I knew all to well.

_Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess._

I saw the black haired voice tighten his grip on the blond haired girl's wrist.

"We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."

Only then did I and the blond haired girl understand

"As long as we're together,"she said.

I stared in horror as the boy let go of the ledge holding hands with the girl he loves.

I had just saw my brother and his girlfriend fall into Tartarus.


	4. Gone

**Me: Why won't you guys freaking comment! But for now I'll have Emma do the disclaimer.**

**Emma: Do I have to?**

**Me: Yes, now just do it.**

**Emma: Fine, She is not Rick our almighty king, or else I would've been written better**

**Me: That's it! Sierra, your pov gets to start the chapter!**

**Sierra: Yes beat that Em.**

**Emma: Oh shut up and go on with the story.**

**Stuff in **_italics _**means dream talk**

* * *

**Sierra Pov**

Something tells me that Emma told you about her dream, now I get to tell you about mine.

My dream went something like this:

I saw a lady about in her thirties. She had the same auburn hair and silver eyes.

_"Mom?" I asked._

_"Yes child. I am your mother." She said._

_"Why was I born? I mean you're a maiden goddess, you aren't supposed to not have children?" I asked._

_"I know, but you were a mistake like Percy Jackson and your friend Emma. It happened like this: It was a archery co-ed tournament, I bet your father that I could beat him, if he won I told that i would kiss him. He ended up beating me by two points. So he took me to his house. It felt great, that's when I realized that I was in love with him. Soon the kiss turned out into a full make-out session. Well I should stop right here cause it gets a bit awkward for you demigods."_

_I think my face looked like "O.O"._

_"Yeah, I thought so... But since I couldn't let the other Olympians or my hunters find out that I was pregnant so I sped up the pregnancy and the next day your father had you."_

_"But why did my dad treat me like I screw up everything?"_

_"I do not know," thunder rumbled, "I must go my child, Zeus is starting to sense our conversation, when you wake up something will be missing but I can not tell you. Good bye my child and please do not get in any trouble." _

And with that I woke up.

* * *

**Emma Pov**

****After I woke up I saw a note on my chest, it read:

_Come visit me A.S.A.P._

_Poseidon._

And underneath it was instructions on how to get a creature to take me there.

I got dressed packed my bag grabbed my bracelet and went to the beach. I also left a note on my bunk.

After I was on the beach I went straight under water and did a whistle and a hippocampus swam by me.

_Are you lord Poseidon's daughter?_ It asked.

_Yep._ I replied, and with that I got on its back and we swam to my fathers' kingdom.

When we got there I saw my father.

"Emma! Welcome to my kingdom." He said a little too happily.

"Why did you call me father?"

"Because I needed to give you these and send you on a quest." He handed me three glowing pearls.

"What will these help me with?"

"When you need to get out of trouble, step on a pearl and it will take you to where you need. As for your quest I'm sending you to help the Seven on their quest."

"Dad did you know my brother fell into-"

"Shush child, now you know what you must do, get your brother and his girlfriend out of Tartarus."

A sudden realization dawned over me.

"I know what I must do father and I will make you proud. But one quick question."

"And what is that?"

"How will I get to the Argo II?"

"I'll use my powers to send you there. Now go like this." He showed the move that I needed to do.

And suddenly a sea breeze whooshed around me and I was now on the deck of the Argo II next to a boy with curly hair.

* * *

**Sierra Pov**

When I woke up, I immediately stood up grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

I was soon wearing a camp half-blood t-shirt, some jeans and converse shoes **(I do not own converse).**

After I did all that Jazz I went over to the Poseidon cabin to say good morning to Emma.

"Emma," I knocked, "Emma?"

After that I opened the door I saw her half-brother in clothes.

"Tyson where's Emma?" I asked.

"I do not know," he replied. "I saw this on her bed when I woke up."

Tyson handed me a note.

As soon as I finished reading that note I paled. "Tyson," I said a bit shakily. "We need to go visit Chiron right away."

We ran out the door and straight towards the Big House.

Now I realized what my mother had meant

"_W__hen you wake up something will be missing but I can not tell you."_

What she meant was missing was my best friend, the girl who had been on my side for as long as I could remember.

Emma had runaway to Poseidon's kingdom and went on a quest, without me.

* * *

**Dun dun ddduuuuunnnnn this is the end of this story but my next story will be out soon so keep your eyes peeled. And please comment, I can be strong for comments that will help my story.**


	5. The almost normal day

**I read the comments and then I thought that I should at least finish this story all the way. **

**Disclaimer I do not own Pjo or else both of the movies would be better than what they are.**

**Please comment and tell your friends about me! Thanks guys!**

* * *

**Sierra Pov **

I was sitting on the docks and kept rereading the note. Thinking.

_Why would she leave like that? _I thought, _Was her dream that bad?_

I was so deep in thought, that I didn't notice Malcolm come by and sit next to me.

"Hey Sierra. How are you?"

"Holy Hera! I didn't notice you and you nearly scared me out of my skin!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

We were silent for a while until I broke the silence.

"Hey Malcolm if you had a secret but you had to keep it from everyone else, what would you do?"

"Hmmm... Well it just depends on how bad the secret is. Now come with me. So you can show the Apollo kids who's better at archery."

I smiled and took his hand. He pulled me up.

"Okay. Let me grab my bow and arrows." I walked over to Cabin 8, grabbed my archery stuff and walked out the cabin to Malcolm and we walked over to the archery range.

It seemed almost normal at camp. Almost.

* * *

**Thanks guys and don't forget to read Daughter of the Sea and tell your friends about me.**


End file.
